Mecha and Monsters from Brain Powerd
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1998 anime series Brain Powerd. Orphan Orphan is a 150 kilometer long organic sentient spaceship that crashed on Earth millions of years before the start of the series. Upon reawakening in the modern age it sought to fly back into space, but her sheer size causes massive tidal waves and tectonic shifts which can lead to extinction level cataclysm. Orphan has a gigantic chakra field called a bio net which can severely damage antibodies and allows her to manipulate weather. Orphan possesses an organic engine that can produce plants within the span of her bio net and cause negative mental changes for humans that remain in her body for too long. She can also emit waves of organic energy accurate enough hit hit satellites in orbit. For direct communication with humans she uses a human girl named only Girl From Orphan to guide her followers. Antibodies Orphan constantly produces B-Plates indefinitely, large rainbow discs that spawn her antibodies. Antibodies are organic mecha that spawn into either a Brain Powerd or a Grand Cher depending on the emotions around it from birth. Brain Powerds are antibodies that rebelled against Orphan's will and are usually 11 or 12 meters tall while Grand Chers are antibodies loyal to Orphan and are usually 12 or 13 meters tall. Both types are piloted by Reclaimers with the cockpit being located in the pelvis. Brain Powerds *'Hime Brain': Piloted by Hime Utsumiya. Unlike other Brain Powerds it possesses insulated armor that gives it a high resistance to electricity and has survived depths as low as seven thousand meters underwater. *'Yuu Brain': Piloted by Yuu Isami. Unlike other Brain Powerds it has survived depths as low as seven thousand meters underwater. *'Lasse Brains 1' and 2': Piloted by Lasse Lundberg. The first version was destroyed upon self destructing. Are sometimes mistranslated as "Russ Brain". *'Nagna Brain: Piloted by Nagna Silvery. *'Kant Brain': Piloted by Kant Kestner. *'Nakki Brain': Piloted by Nakki Guys. *'Nelly Brain': Piloted by Nelly Kim. Is sometimes mistranslated as "Nellie Brain". *'Merged Nelly Brain': Nelly Brain after absorbing a heavily damaged Yuu Brain to form the most powerful Brain Powerd. Brain Children *'Kanan Brain': Piloted by Kanan Gims. *'Higgins Brain': Piloted by Higgins Saz. Grand Chers *'Standard Grand Cher': Piloted by soldiers loyal to Orphan. *'Yuu Grand Cher': Piloted by Yuu Isami before the start of the series. *'Quincy Grand Cher': Piloted by Iko Isami under her alternate personality Quincy Issa. *'Jonathan Grand Cher': Piloted by Jonathan Glenn. Unlike other Grand Chers it possesses insulated armor that gives it a high resistance to electricity and has survived depths as low as seven thousand meters underwater. *'Edgar Grand Cher': Piloted by Edgar Blancan. Only antibody in the series to go hyper due to chakra overload while it was still young. *'Army Grand Cher': Piloted by United States soldiers during their occupation of Orphan. Baronz *'Jonathan Baronz': Piloted by Anoa McCormick under the guise of Baron Maximilian. Like Edgar Grand Cher it was able to go hyper during an influx of negative emotions. Sometimes mistranslated as "Volonth". *'Quincy Baronz': Piloted by Iko Isami as it evolved from the Quincy Grand Cher. It possessed armor that prevented its energy from being drained by energy absorbing attacks. Antibody Powers *'Emotional Sensing': Brain Powerds and Grand Chers can sense the emotions of the Reclaimers. *'Chakra Field': Brain Powerds and Grand Chers emit a chakra field that allows them to levitate, use them as force fields, teleport short distances, and swim at subsonic speeds. *'Sword Extension': Brain Powerds and Grand Chers have a sword that can emit organic waves to use as projectiles. These organic waves can amplify when together with other antibodies. The version used by Jonathan Baronz is attached to the right arm while the version used by Quincy Baronz is larger than the others. *'Chakra Blades': Brain Powerds and Grand Chers have a pair of energy blades in the left wrist with the exception of Nelly Brain before merging with Yuu Brain. After Jonathan Grand Cher lost its left arm it was replaced with a hook-like sword that was also armed with a machine gun. *'Trail': A smaller version of the Sword Extension used by Hime Brain, Yuu Brain, both Lasse Brains, Nagna Brain, both Brain Children, and Merged Nelly Brain. *'Shoulder Fins': Used by both Baronzes, speared tentacles from the shoulders that can extend long distances, fire organics waves, and have a high resistance to energy based attacks. Earth Vehicles *'Eland Fighter': V-shaped stealth fighters armed with stinger missiles launched from their underside. *'V5 Wedge': Flying support vehicles armed with an 8-tube missile launcher on the underside that can be replaced with a capture cable or large net. *'Novis Noah': An aircraft carrier with a pyramid on top used to fight Orphan and later serves as a base for the Brain Powerds. It is armed with a variety of missiles including an ICBM and can erect an organic barrier strong enough to withstand nuclear weapons.